Tramps
Tramps, or commonly referred to as Hobos, are homeless people found in most of the Grand Theft Auto games. They have different appearances in different games and in Grand Theft Auto IV tramps will often beg the player for money. Description Each game in the 3D Universe and HD Universe has its own unique tramp models. 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto III Tramps usually wear grey jackets in Grand Theft Auto III and walk strangely. Some tramps wear checkered hats that appear to have been cut out of a shirt. A group of tramps can be found in the abandoned railroad tunnel that connects the Harwood Train Yard near 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood to the rear of the Supa Save! in Portland View; they carry molotovs, which suggests that they either are remnants of Darkel's gang or the molotovs are used as an in-game substitute for alcohol. There are two distinctive tramps, one is an overweight woman with a Northern Irish accent, and one is an elderly man with a Scottish accent. If Claude runs past a tramp, instead of their shoulder being knocked, they trip and fall on the ground as some pedestrians will. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Tramps in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City appear in five models. The first is a shoeless tramp with a brown jacket and red top. He wears black trousers and will attack the player if provoked, and is one of the few tramps in the game, who will not walk like he is drunk, but like he is busy, like certain other pedestrians. The second wears a light-brown tattered shirt and dirty jeans, this beggar is also barefoot and will run away from the player if they pick a fight with him. The third is a beggar who is the same as the second beggar, except his tattered shirt is black. He is a Vietnam War Veteran who will make comments about the war if the player encounters him. He too is cowardly, and will run away from the player upon hearing gunfire. The other two are hunchback female tramps, one with a green top and jeans and one with a yellow top, they will both retaliate if provoked. Tramps are usually found in Little Haiti, Little Havana and the building sites in Vice Point. Hobos also walk strangely in Vice City, as if they are drunk. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tramps appear all throughout San Andreas, in many varieties; one appears in Los Santos, the majority appear in San Fierro, others appear elsewhere. Some tramps in San Andreas have signs on their chests reading odd things such as: "Will bet for money", "Will eat for food", or "God is playing with us" (a reference to the tramp's existence in a video game, and/or Rockstar Games' crude sense of humour). Sometimes tramps will attack the player if provoked. In beta versions of the game, they may be seen drunk, urinating on the ground or sitting down. These effects can still be achieved in the released version by modifying the game's script. Tramps often have a low amount of health compared to other NPCs. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto IV in GTA IV.]] There are many different types of tramps in Grand Theft Auto IV. Most tramps wear light-green or brown hoodies with random shirts underneath. Some hobos have extremely ugly facial features such as one eye being completely white. The GTA IV version of hobos' dialogue is quite odd. Many African-American tramps frequently say "cheesy vaginas!" when you drive by them quickly. Some talk about aliens, the government, and illegal immigrants. Tramps may sometimes approach the player begging for money, and the player can either give them $10, attack them, or walk away. They can say things like: "Can someone make a donation please?!"; "A small buck for the alien resistance"; and "Could you spare a dollar? I'm trying to get back to the office." If the player decides to give them money, they will display friendly behavior and help the player fight against anyone who attacks, using their fists to defend the player. They will not follow the player however, or attack police officers. They will run away if there is any weapons used other than bats or knives. Some tramps are genuine homeless people with nowhere to go. Other tramps are merely drug addicts. Tramps are aggressive and will always fight with their fists if provoked. Sometimes they are even rude, saying things like: "Fuck off you stupid fucking great alien fuck!"; and "Fuck you, reptilian"; or simply "Fuck you". Tramps are found all over Liberty City. They are found in populous areas such as Middle Park, Westminster, and Star Junction. Many can be found in the subways, the Alderney Casino, the Sprunk Factory, apartment blocks, the Firefly Island theme park beach, the northern beach in Northern Gardens, Bohan, and dark alleyways. Tramps can sometimes be found sleeping on the ground. They can also be found gathered around a drum of fire in large groups trying to warm themselves. A strange thing is that they can sometimes be seen driving cars, most likely from carjacking them. Grand Theft Auto V There are many different pedestrian models for tramps in GTA V. Tramps can usually be found underneath highway overpasses, usually in large groups. Most tramps can be found wearing old, dirty clothing. Tramps tend to spawn in small communities, which are usually situated beneath highway overpasses and are littered with garbage and other debris. Tents and sofas can be found in these communities, which is likely makeshift shelter, providing very basic, limited comfort. Tramps can also be found pushing around shopping trolleys and raking through dustbins. Most tramps will run away from the player if physically attacked, while others will attack when provoked. A homeless encampment for tramps can be found near Paleto Bay, as well as one under the Olympic Freeway in Los Santos. Known Tramps 3D Universe *Abe Ozo *Owen Monie *Daryl Lect HD Universe *Ali Scatz *Cletus *Curtis Weaver *Jerry Kapowitz (formerly) *Lucien Stark Glitches *In GTA IV, if the player checks the stats, the amount of money it says the player has given to tramps will be massive, but the amount of tramps given money to will remain the same. For example, one may have given change to 3 tramps, but it says they have donated $1,100. The reason behind this glitch is unknown. Trivia General *In all GTA games, tramps may randomly spawn a large amount of money upon death, just like other pedestrians. 3D Universe * In GTA Vice City, despite the fact that tramps walk strangely, like they are drunk, when the player scares them, they will start running like a normal pedestrian, even running at high speeds. *In GTA San Andreas, a tramp reveals his name by saying "They thought they could fool Ol' Cletus". *There is a tramp in GTA San Andreas that appears to be a woman at first sight (due to clothing and the fact that he has cleavage), but is actually a man. Strangely, his chest also moves when he walks, much like some females. This could be a joke that the tramp is a transvestite. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, if one aims at a tramp, he may say "My gun's bigger than that!". HD Universe *In GTA IV, if the player punches or kicks a hobo, they will rarely ever run, but fight until either their health circle reaches three bars or until you either knock them out or finish them. *Some tramps in'' GTA IV'' wear shirts depicting a San Andreas logo. *In GTA IV, the African-American tramp with the white eye can be seen walking around with a pot on their head. This could be a little in-game joke as he could be considered a "pothead". This same tramp will usually exclaim nonsensical phrases when harmed, like "Too many gorillas!" or "I don't have any bananas!", among others. *In GTA IV, when the player fires a gun, or commits a crime near a tramp, they will pull out a cell phone, and call the police. *Some tramps in GTA IV are seen driving in sports cars, or another expensive vehicle. This is common in Algonquin, yet still also a rarity. Another occasional thing might be them driving motorcycles, most commonly a Hellfury. *In GTA V, tramps can be seen living in tents. *In GTA V, it is possible that a tramp may follow the player into the front seat of their vehicle if the player greets them without listening to response. This doesn't appear to be a glitch as the tramp will say something in an excited voice when entering the vehicle. *In GTA V, a tramp on the road can hold up a sign that begs for money. The messages on the sign vary, but sometimes, one of the messages will say that Serbian men robbed him, which could be a possible reference to Niko Bellic. Category:Pedestrians Category:Hobos